Unexpected Angel
by MrsRachaelM
Summary: Before school even starts Rosalie Hale is experiencing complications as PTO Vice President. But when an unexpected angel walks through the doors she may discover some perks to the job.


**I want to start out by giving a big Thank You to my amazing pre-reader and beta RFM86. Without her my story wouldn't be even close to as good and in about 20 different tenses. **

**RFM86 is an amazing writer as well go check out her stories The Cupcake Queen and Breaking free.**

**All things Twilight belong to their rightful and very lucky owner Stephanie any similarities are by pure coincidence. **

At the end of last school year I agreed to be PTO Vice President at my daughter's school, and now I am heading up to the school for the fourth day in a row to greet parents at enrollment.

The last three days have sucked ass because the President, Tanya, and I do not get a long at all. She is a closed minded, control freak of a bitch and we are constantly arguing. She refuses to leave the school so I've had to work next to her all week. I swear one more word from her and I'm punching her right in the throat.

I receive a text from Tanya telling me she is going to stay the entire evening, but thanking me for offering to cover by myself. I am so sick of her babysitting me, and that is so what she is doing. I send a quick text back telling her she doesn't have to babysit, and then I turn off the car and head up to the school.

"I'm not babysitting you, I want to be here. Plus, the parents need to know who their PTO President is." Fuck, it has started already. I don't get a "hello, hope you had a nice day". None of that, just this bull shit.

I have to stifle a laugh because she is standing there with her most threatening stance and face she can muster, and I can have her in tears in seconds.

"Whatever, Tanya. I am not doing this with you right now, it is not the time or the place," I say hoping she would just drop it, but I know better.

"When would be the right time and place? I have some issues to talk about." Oh, she has some issues alright. She is bat shit crazy; there isn't enough time in the world to talk about all of her issues.

"I don't know, but not right now. Just drop it," if she doesn't drop it my inner bitch is going to come out. No one at the school has seen that yet, and it isn't pretty.

For the last twenty minutes I have been listening to Tanya tell me all the good things she has done. And all the things she doesn't like about me. I've had it and now she's going to get it.

"Tanya, shut the fuck up. I am so sick of hearing your self-righteous garble. I don't care how much time you spend at the school helping the teachers and staff, and I sure as hell don't care about how much they all like you," I say in my quietest most respectful voice.

"What did you just say to me?" she says with raised eyebrows.

"Quit acting like you won the Presidential Election. Bella only offered the position to you because I told her I didn't want it. No one even ran against you because nobody wanted the job. You won by default." She doesn't know anything about this and I'm going for the jugular now.

"What do you mean Bella asked you first?" she says as she runs off with tears in her eyes.

I know what you are thinking. What a bitch, but I did tell you it was going to come out. It has been coming all week, and I have just had enough.

After almost forty-five minutes of peace, I see Tanya coming back down the hallway. Shit! I was hoping she was pissed enough and left.

You know that awkward moment when you just don't give a fuck anymore and the other person is staring at you like they have laser beams shooting out of their eyes? Well that is the moment I am in now, seriously she needs to get over it.

I just ignore her and straighten up the table, but look up because I hear the doors open and… holy shit. The most fucktastic guy just walked in and I almost forget to breathe.

I look at Tanya and give her a "don't even think about talking to him" look. This dad is all mine.

"Hi, welcome to Forks Elementary," I say, trying not to grin so big I look like an idiot. "I'm Rosalie Hale, your PTO Vice President."

"Nice to meet you Rosalie, I'm Emmett McCarty. What a beautiful name by the way," he says with an amazing beaming smile.

"Thank you Emmett, that is very sweet of you to say. Is this your first year here at Forks?" It has to be because I am positive I would've remembered him had he been here before. I may not live at the school like Tanya does but I am up here enough.

"Yes it is, I am a pilot in the Navy and was just recently transferred from Norfolk, Virginia to Oak Harbor. I'll be leaving for a one year deployment in three weeks. My daughter, Alice will be living with my aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." I could listen to this man talk all day; his voice is deep, silky and sexy as hell. "I guess I could've just said yes or no huh?" he says with a smirk.

"No, don't worry about it. I like to get to know the parents, even if they are leaving for a year," I say with a smile. Yes I am flirting a little, you would too if you could see him.

"Well, here let me give you this, the inside page is the calendar of events for the year including meetings. This is for the BOO HOO Yahoo breakfast, which is for the parents. It is held in the library, and will give parents the chance to meet other parents, the rest of the board and give us any suggestions or ask any questions they might have." Good Lord I am rambling, but he's just smiling and taking in everything I tell him. I wouldn't mind him giving _me_ something. Oh Jesus Rose, get it together.

"Sorry, I know it is a lot of information, but I have one more thing. If you want to pre order a t-shirt or a yearbook you can do that as well. Other than that enrollment starts in the gym."

"Don't worry about it, it's nice to have as much information as I can get before I leave in a couple weeks. I guess I'll go get this over with. Hope you have a nice day and it was nice to meet you Rosalie." Oh god that smile again, it is taking everything I have not to squirm in my chair.

"Please call me Rose," I say

"Will do Rose, and please call me Emmett." Oy Vey!

"Holy shit, he was sexy as hell," I say to myself.

"Oh grow up Rose," Tanya says, making me want to smack the shit out of her.

"Tanya, if you had any idea what was going on in my head, you would know I'm plenty grown," I couldn't help but smile, because oh, the things going on in my head are more than grown up.

I'm reading my book when something appears in my peripheral. I look up and there is Emmett with a very mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well that wasn't too bad, my daughter is enrolled and ready to go. Thanks again, Rose for all the information and I hope you have a great school year." There is something about this man but I'm not ready to see him walk out the doors just yet.

"Mr. err, Emmett. Since you won't be here this year would you like a tour of the school?" Don't judge me. I don't know what this will accomplish but hey, the guy is going to be gone for a year.

"Rose, this is definitely not professional," the nagging voice of Tanya says in a whisper. I just look at her with a scowl on my face.

Maybe I crossed a line because he isn't answering, just staring at me. Shit, maybe he's married. He doesn't have a ring on but hell, a lot of guys don't wear rings these days.

"That would be great Rose, thank you. Let me go put these papers in my car and we can take that tour." Oh thank God.

"Ok see you in a sec."

Watching him walk out the doors is an amazing sight, he has big broad shoulders. I can even tell he has a muscular back through his shirt. And his ass, holy cow it is amazing.

"Look Tanya, you need to chill the hell out, I'm not being unprofessional. His daughter will be here this year and he will be deployed. Don't you think he would like to see what her school looks like? What do you think I am going to do, seduce him in an empty classroom?" I say wiggling my eyebrows, she just rolls her eyes.

I run to the bathroom to freshen up, I want to make sure I don't look a mess. Who am I kidding? I look pretty fabulous. If I'm being honest, I know I am pretty hot. I stand five foot nine inches tall and weigh one hundred forty pounds. I'm tall and lean with bright blue eyes and long wavy brown hair. I don't wear too much makeup, I prefer the girl next door with a sexy wardrobe kind of look.

I walk out of the bathroom and there he is standing by the office. He takes my breath away. Let me explain to you what I am looking at. Emmett is, I'm guessing, six foot two and weighs one hundred ninety pounds. He doesn't have an ounce of fat on him. His arms are as big as a tree trunk, his chest and abs look rock hard, but comforting. Yes, his body is amazing, but not near as beautiful as his face. He has a strong pronounced jaw line, lips I want to kiss for days ,a smile that makes your legs turn to jelly, the perfect nose, and damn those eyes. He has these blue eyes that I swear can look right into my soul. To top it off a head full of dark brown curly hair made for my fingers to run through.

Ok I need to get a grip or else taking him in an empty classroom is going to be the only thing I can think about.

"You ready?"

"Yep, lead the way Rose." Dimples, did I mention he has the cutest dimples in the world?

"Ok, so the school basically goes in a circle with three long hallways, A hall, B hall and C hall. What grade will your daughter be in?"

"That makes it easy enough. Alice will be in second grade." Second grade, the same as my Jessica. Maybe Alice will be in her class? One could only hope.

"Now Rose, I know you are the PTO VP and I know you have to be a teacher or a parent, so which are you?"

"I'm a parent, a very single parent." Oh God why in the hell did I just say that. I hope he didn't catch that.

"Very single huh? Nice to know," and there are the dimples again. I turn to goo when I'm talking to him, and I have never been like this. What is it about him?

"Yes very single. I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry it wasn't appropriate." I am so embarrassed I can't even look at him.

"Rose don't be embarrassed, I appreciate an honest woman," he says, placing his hand on my arm to slow me and look in my eyes.

"Well, I am the most honest woman you will ever meet; in fact my honesty usually gets me in trouble." Like today and the fight with Tanya, she is going to make my life a living hell this school year.

"Always be honest with me, and I guarantee it will never get you in trouble," there is a sincerity in his voice that makes me believe every ounce of what he says.

"I will, promise." I blush.

"I never finished telling you my daughter Jessica goes to school here. She will be in the second grade as well. It would be great if the girls had the same teacher. Jessica loves making new friends and I know she would help Alice be more comfortable."

"Maybe the girls can get together before school starts; I know Alice would love that. She is far from shy, but I know she would love to have a friend on the first day."

"Sounds good, just let me know when you are available." That is _absolutely_ meant in more than one way.

After about another twenty minutes or so walking around the school showing Emmett all the classrooms, lunchroom and playground, we find ourselves at the PTO room.

I really like Emmett; he is funny, flirty, of course good looking and from what I can tell, a really good guy and dad. It really is a shame he is leaving in a couple weeks, I know we would have a great time together.

"And last but not least this is the PTO room where all the behind the scenes happen." I say while opening the door and showing him in.

"Behind the scenes huh, interesting." I am beginning to really like that smile he gives; I know he is up to no good when he does.

"Have a seat, do you want a water?" I ask while locking the door behind me. I don't want anyone interrupting us. I'm hoping to get to know him better, and no, not the way you are thinking. Get your mind out of the gutter.

"Sure that would be great. I feel like we've become friends, do you mind if I ask you a question?" I'm not sure if I am happy or scared of where this question will go.

"Sure, always honest, remember?"

"Earlier you said you were very single, is Jessica's dad not around?" Yep, the one question I really hoped wasn't going to come out of his mouth.

"No, he's not around, but if you don't mind I really don't like talking about him." I would tell him, but not now. I can't talk about it without crying and I don't want him to see me like that. "What about Alice's mom, is she around?"

"I understand, I didn't mean to pry. Alice's mom took off when she was two months old. She said she just couldn't do it anymore. I haven't seen her since." Oh my God what kind of woman leaves this man and their child behind?

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean, I mean you didn't have to…" I feel so horrible for even asking now.

"It's ok; she hasn't been in our lives for almost eight years now. It took me a long time to be ok with it, but Alice is an amazing child and she and I are really close. So I really couldn't ask for anything else." He doesn't look upset at all, I can tell he really is ok with it.

"Well crap, I deny you when you ask me and then you lay that on me." Now I feel like I should tell him so he knows I know what he is going through, it may be different but somewhat the same.

"Rose, it's ok, it has been a long time, it's just part of my life. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It is obviously something hard to talk about." He is too perfect.

"You just shared something very personal with me; it's only fair to share this with you." This is going to be hard, but I feel like I owe it to him.

"Seriously, you don't have…"I cut him off because I do want to tell him and need to before I lose my courage.

"I want to tell you, I'm just warning you it isn't easy for me." I take a deep breath and continue. "I was engaged to an amazing guy and I was the happiest girl in the world. I was thirty seven weeks pregnant with Jessica and three months away from becoming Mrs. Black. Jake and I had been together since our freshman year in high school and we always just knew we would end up together." I pause and look at Emmett to see if he wants me to go on.

"If you want to stop I'll understand."

"No, I'm fine, but thank you. It was Jake's twenty- second birthday and I was hurrying around the house getting ready for his surprise party I was planning, as fast as I could anyway being so very pregnant." A small smile spreads across my face thinking of how ridiculous I must have looked.

"Anyways, at five twenty -two my phone rang, I figured it was Jake calling to let me know he was heading home, but it wasn't. It was a police officer telling me there had been an accident and Jake hadn't made it." I can feel the tears pricking my eyes, I remember that day like it was yesterday.

"Rose I am so sorry, I am serious, I had no idea. Please, if you don't want to continue I will understand," but I do want to.

"My legs gave way as soon as Jake's best friend, Paul walked into the house. I don't remember much, but I do remember everyone showing up at the house for the party and walking into a scene they weren't expecting. I was numb and time stood still. I was crying hysterically and screaming and all of a sudden I got a sharp pain in my stomach and felt some blood trickling down my leg. I thought I was losing the baby." I now have a constant stream of tears running down my face and when I look at Emmett he has a very sincere, sympathetic look on his face.

"The next thing I remember is being woken up to the cries of a new born baby, Jessica. My body was in shock at the news of Jake which sent me into labor. When I finally saw her, she looked just like her daddy. She had his olive skin, dark eyes, black hair. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen."

I have to take a moment because the next part is going to be difficult to tell him as well.

"So, on the same day I lost the love of my life, my baby girl was born. Every year on her birthday I also think about the phone call that changed my life forever. However, having something to celebrate helps a lot. Tomorrow is Jessica's eighth birthday." I know that is one reason I am feeling so defensive and alone today.

"Oh my God, Rose, I am so sorry," he says, leaning in and gives me the most comforting and welcoming hug I have had since Jake. That sends me into a full breakdown. There is something about Emmett that is familiar and loving and I don't want to let go.

I don't know how long I have been sitting here grasping to Emmett like he was my life line. Then all of a sudden embarrassment washes over me like a wave crashing into me.

"Emmett I am so sorry, I must look like a mess, I am so sorry." I jump back and start drying my eyes.

He reaches for my hand and pulls me close again, gently tilting my head up by my chin and looks me square in my eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone needs to be able to let things out and I am glad you felt comfortable enough with me to do so."

"Yea, but I asked you on this little tour to show you around and here I am losing it." I look up into his eyes and for the first time in a really long time I want nothing more than to feel his body pressed against mine. I haven't been with anyone since Jake and today I am feeling that loss more than I ever have.

I reach up on my tippy toes and place a gentle kiss on his lips. I pull back and look at him for a second. "Thank you for being there for me today, I always feel alone this time of year and I don't feel that way today."

"I'm glad, if I have anything to do with it you will never feel alone again," and with that he leans down and kisses me gently again on my lips.

Yes, when I first saw him I thought about what it would be like to seduce him in a classroom, but it was just a fantasy. I never in a million years thought I could actually act on it. Now every nerve in my body is reacting from his touch and I don't want it to stop.

He starts to deepen the kiss and I part my lips to invite him in. He wraps his fingers around my waist and lifts me up as I wrap my legs around him. I know we are moving but I can't concentrate on anything but the feeling of his tongue on mine.

He then lays me down on the couch we have in the room and stares deep into my eyes while he sits up and takes off his shirt. Wow, is all I can say. I could tell he looked amazing under his shirt but I had no idea he looked like that.

I run my hands up his chest to the back of his neck and pull him back down to me. He slowly and gently starts kissing my neck and I let out a quiet moan. He starts to pull up the hem of my shirt, when he stops, "Do you mind, I don't want to assume anything?"

"No, I don't mind," I say with a shy smile.

He pulls my shirt up and off while placing soft kisses up my stomach and chest. "Rose, you are absolutely beautiful, you deserve every happiness in the world," he says in a husky seductive voice.

"This right here is all the happiness I need," I say to assure him this is ok and I'm happy.

I reach down to unbutton and unzip his jeans after which he stands up and takes them off. He leans back down and slowly starts kissing near the top of my shorts while he unbuttons them and pulls them off.

I begin running my fingers through his hair as he pulls down the top of my panties and starts kissing me lower and lower. I start to squirm under his touch. He has very masculine hands that are somehow so soft and gentle. He takes the top of my panties between his teeth and pulls them off of me.

I giggle because it is so corny and cute. Then I think how glad I am that I had just shaved this morning or else this would be absolutely humiliating.

He starts at my feet and kisses each toe followed by the arch of my feet. "You have beautiful feet, Rose," he says, his voice breathy.

"Thank you, I try," I giggle because it tickles but I don't want him to stop.

He continues up my legs and lifts each one softly and places them on his shoulders. He leans down and kisses the back of each knee. I intertwine my fingers in his hair and moan in anticipation.

He kisses each thigh and slowly inserts a finger into my core which is hot and waiting for him. He gently works his finger in and out as he continues to kiss me closer and closer to where I am wanting. He inserts a second finger at the exact time his tongue touches my throbbing nub. I arch my back and have to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming in pleasure.

He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. His fingers begin to roll my nipples gently between his fingers while his tongue is at work bringing me closer and closer to the edge of ecstasy. Then all of a sudden, he gently bites my clit and that's it. I lose it and feel my entire body tighten. He continues his nibbles and caresses as I ride out the most amazing orgasm I think I have ever had.

After I stop shaking and loosen my grip on his hair, he crawls up my body and kisses my forehead. It's then that I realize he has taken off his boxer briefs and is very hot and aroused himself.

"That was amazing," I say quietly, mainly because I'm still breathing heavily.

"I could tell, I think I might have a couple bald spots now," he says with a big grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Honestly, I doubt I did but I figure I should ask.

"You did a little, if I'm honest,"

"Awe, you poor baby, here let me make it up to you," I say, as I roll him to the back of the couch so I am on top of him.

I kiss him on the lips. I know most people don't want to kiss a guy after he goes down there, but I can't resist. I want to feel his lips on mine.

I start kissing my way down his chest as I take his hard throbbing friend in my hand and begin to stroke him up and down.

"Oh Rose," he mumbles.

I continue to kiss him until I get down to where I want to be, and I have to say I am very happy with what he is working with. I kiss the head and then lightly lick up his hard shaft, which causes him to suck air in through his teeth.

He is caressing my shoulders and upper back as I place the head in my mouth and begin to gently suck and lick the tip. This causes him to buck his hips and thrust further into my mouth. I haven't done this in so long I have to concentrate on not gagging, because how sexy is that?

Since he is a lot bigger than I can take in my mouth, I continue working my mouth up and down his dick and work the rest with my hand while massaging his balls in my other hand. The noises he is making are a huge turn on for me and makes me want him to feel good.

"Rose, I'm not going to last much longer, it has been a long time for me." I feel a lot better knowing neither of us has been with anyone for a long time.

I continue pleasuring him until he bucks his hips and I feel him pulse in my mouth. A shot of warmness hits the back of my throat and slides down. I continue licking and caressing with my mouth and tongue until he is done.

"That, that was wow Rose. You are amazing," I have to laugh a little, because in this moment I feel amazing.

He wraps his arms around my waist and flips me underneath him.

"I don't want this to end, but I don't have any condoms." Thank god I got the shot.

"It's ok; I got the protection end covered. I get the shot." He gives me the biggest smile as he places himself at my entrance and slowly glides inside me.

I grab his back and pull him as close as I can and start kissing his chest. He looks amazing, working his body with mine.

He places his hands under my lower back and pulls me to him. He then starts moving in and out of me faster while his other hand gently plays with my clit, sending a sensory overload through my body.

Before long we are moving in a perfect combined rhythm like we have been together for years. We are both breathing heavily in between moans and intakes of air.

As the rhythm picks up, he begins kissing me with more passion than I thought possible for two people who have just met an hour before.

I don't know what he does but he angles his hips and hits my spot, causing me to scream out in pleasure and every muscle in my body clenches. Seconds later he lets out his own moan and we finish together.

He rolls us again so I am lying on top of him and I lay my head on his chest as he caresses my back and kisses the top of my head.

"I want you to know I haven't been with anyone since Alice's mom. After a little practice I promise I'll last longer."

"Well, I haven't been with anyone either since well before Jessica was born. What makes you think you will get more practice, with me anyways," I ask giggling.

"Oh really," he answers as he starts tickling me.

He kisses me again and apologetically informs me he has to go get Alice. He's already thirty minutes late picking her up from his aunt and uncles.

We kiss a few more times and get up to get dressed.

As we round the corner, Tanya gives me a nasty look, but at the moment I really don't give a fuck.

"I'm heading out, there really isn't any need for both of us to be here," I tell her as I gather my stuff.

She starts to object, but she knows better than to start with me.

We walk away from the table and Emmett grabs my hand. I hear Tanya gasp behind us, and I have to admit a smile spreads across my face.

We don't say much as he walks me to my car. But after I unlock my car, he turns me around so I'm facing him and I can tell he wants to tell me something.

"I can't believe I am leaving in a couple weeks. You have to know you have changed me today. I can't imagine you not being in my life. Please promise me this isn't the last time I will see you." Is that a tear forming?

"You'll see me again. Remember we are going to get the girls together?" I remind him trying to lighten the mood.

It doesn't work, because then he tells me, "You know what I mean Rose, I believe we found each other for a reason."

I reach up on my tip toes and place a kiss on those amazing lips. "I promise you won't ever get rid of me. You changed my life as well and I will always be thankful for that." I am absolutely serious about this, he is an angel sent to me to change my world.

He gives me another kiss and hugs me for a few moments before walking to his car.

Man, today was a whirlwind of emotions and to think I almost didn't come up to the school.

I get in the car and start it up, the first thing I hear is:

_How you changed my world you'll never know__  
__I'm different now, you helped me grow__  
__You came into my life__  
__Sent from above__  
__When I lost all hope__  
__You showed me love__  
__I'm checkin' for you__  
__Boy you're right on time__  
__Angel of mine_

"Angel" by Monica. If ever the perfect song was playing at the perfect time, now would be it. My life is forever changed by a sexy, caring, compassionate, and amazing man. Emmett McCarty is my angel.

**Thank you for reading and I always appreciate a little love…**

**This story was a lot of fun to write, especially since it was loosely based on real events. And in by loosely I mean Rosalie and Tanya's part actually happened as well as the hot dad. However, there was no sex since I'm married…**


End file.
